1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure that reduces a vehicle attitude change that occurs during braking, and in particular, relates to a structure that reduces a vehicle attitude change that occurs during braking due to left-right asymmetry of a vehicle structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 05-262213 (JP-A-05-262213) describes a braking force distribution control method in which different braking forces for respective wheels are generated depending on the traveling condition of a four-wheel vehicle. In the braking force distribution control method, braking forces are distributed so that the braking forces for the right and left sides of the vehicle are constantly equal during braking of the vehicle when the vehicle travels straight forward, whereby generation of a yaw moment is avoided when the vehicle travels straight forward.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-37259 (JP-A-2008-37259) describes a driving control device that cancels out a yaw moment that is generated during braking due to left-right asymmetry of a vehicle structure (for example, a vehicle weight distribution, a difference between the length of a pipe that supplies a brake pressure to a right wheel and the length of a pipe that supplies a brake pressure to a left wheel, or a difference between dynamic loaded radii of right and left tires due to a difference between tire pressures in the right and left tires). The driving control device generates a counter yaw moment using a difference between braking forces for the right and left wheels, while controlling the braking forces for the right and left wheels separately by using an electronic control unit based on outputs from pressure sensors that detect the brake pressures at respective brakes for the right and left wheels.
However, each of the technologies described in JP-A-05-262213 and JP-A-2008-37259 relates to a structure in which the braking forces for the right and left wheels are separately controlled, and does not relate to a structure in which the braking forces for the right and left wheels are integrally controlled.